Coochie Coochie Coo
by Seashell-is-relaxing
Summary: A weberian analysis about diapers applied to a cartoon universe.


Star had come to live with the Diaz family over the summer.

She still wore diapers because in her home world people weren't potty trained until their 20s.

Because she came from royalty, she was used to people serving her at her beck and call. As such Marco and the rest of the Diaz family had essentially become her caretaker.

Spending the summer alone with the Diaz family, she begins to develop a crush on Marco.

She particular loved the feeling of intimacy she got when he changed her diapers.

But summer had ended and it was time for the two of them to start school again.

Because Star was new to the school, the teacher asked her to introduce herself to the class.

Marco hadn't thought about this and tried to stop her, but she gleefully skipped to the front of the class, and started her introduction.

"Hi everyone! I'm a princess from another dimension! I live with Marco and his family!"

There are some snickers and ohs in the class, as some of the students minds turned to lewd thoughts.

"So how do you know the Diaz family," the teacher asked, ignoring Star's assertion that she was inter-dimensional royalty.

"Oh, they're my caretakers. They feed me, change my diapers…"

With that the class burst into laughter. Star didn't have any idea that teenagers on earth didn't wear diapers, so she had no idea what everyone found so funny.

"She wears diapers?" "Is she a baby?" "Does she have a problem?"

Star realized what she had said and became incredibly embarrassed, she quietly slouched back to her seat as the teacher settled the class down.

Star had head down the entire class, she couldn't believe what had happened. Why didn't anyone tell her it was taboo to wear diapers on earth?

Lunch time came and Marco came up to check her diaper.

"I'm fine," Star told him. She wasn't she was very wet but was too ashamed to admit it.

"You know I need to make sure you're dry," he said, "Please pull your skirt up and turn around."

Star had no choice. Marco began inspecting her diaper and sure enough came to the conclusion that she had thoroughly pissed herself, and that he needed to change her.

"Why do we have to do it here?" Star said, incredibly embarrassed by Marco's choice to change her in the heavily populated cafeteria.

"I can't go into the girls' washroom, and you can't go into the guy's" Marco responded.

"Couldn't you have chosen a less a populated area?" Star said indignantly. Her face was red with embarrassment. Marco had placed her on an empty table in the cafeteria and began changing her right there. All eyes in the cafeteria were drawn on them, and she could hear some of them laughing at the display.

"Well, I already started," Marco said pulling her soggy diapers from the nubile bottom. He took a wet wipe and began cleaning the piss off her crotch, then applied some talcum and placed a new diaper on.

"I bet you feel better now," Marco said. She did, but she'd never admit it.

The crowd that had gathered around them began to disperse. Only Marco's crush Jackie remained.

"So you're her caretaker?" Jackie asked Marco, having been in their same class. "What's up with that?"

"Oh, umm, Star's a little, special" Marco replied, "our family is taking care of her."

Star had reached a new level of embarrassment and anger, the potted plants around the cafeteria burnt up in flames, but Marco was too stricken to notice.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Jackie said, "you know, maybe if you're free later we could, catch a movie or something?"

"Su-sure," Marco said, his dreams coming through.

"Cool, see you at eight," Jackie said walking off.

This was Star's worst day ever. She was humiliated in front of the entire school and now Marco was going out with another girl.

She realized, first of all, that if she had to learn to use the toilet.

She never really considered how it worked, as most people don't start talking about it until after high school where she's from, but it seemed simple enough.

She sat down on the toilet and began to defecate. Success!

She ran to Marco, "guess what!"

"You need your diaper changed."

"Nuh-uh, I…" she actually did. She didn't realize she had to pull her pants down to use the toilet, a beginner's mistake and had actually just shat herself.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Marco said, picking her up and placing her on the change table they got her "Pee-yuu, you really made a mess."

"Why didn't you tell me that teenagers don't wear diapers on earth?" Star asked as Marco began to unfasten the diaper's straps.

"It never crossed my mind until you went to introduce yourself. Besides, didn't you wonder why I don't wear diapers?"

"I guess, I just, thought you were more mature than most boys," Star said blushing. She felt so safe being changed by Marco. She cherished the feeling of him wiping the shit from her nubile buttocks and began to realize how much she'd miss it when she was potty trained.

"Oh," Marco sighed, finally figuring out Star had a crush on him.

Star had realized the realization that Marco just experienced, "So, what is it that makes Jackie…"

"Well," Marco said, seeing the sadness and desperation in Star's eyes, "I guess I'm looking for someone a little more, mature".

Star's heart split in half, she realized that Marco only saw her as a little baby and that if she wanted to get anywhere with him she'd really have to grow up fast.

Perhaps most depressing for Star, this came right as he Marco was lovingly applying the talcum powder to her bottom. He even bent in to kiss her on the tummy when he started putting on the new diaper.

"Anyway, I don't know when I'm gonna be back, but mom's gonna be home in a few minutes, you should be fine until then", Marco said washing his hands.

Star had to do something, she was a smart girl, and she almost made it last time. Of course, she could figure out how to use the toilet. But Marco was already going out with Jackie.

Star knew that if this was going to go anywhere she'd have to sabotage the date, and she knew just how to do it.

She teleported to outside Jackie's house and watched her as she was preparing her outfit.

She cast a spell on Jackie causing Jackie to become incontinent.

Immediately Jackie pissed herself. She had no idea why it happened, but she felt that her sphincter had loosened.

The doorbell rang, and she knew Marco was waiting for her.

She wiped herself off quickly, and in an act of desperation put on one of her brother's pull-ups.

She came to the door nervous, and was praying in her head that thinks would work out.

The date went surprisingly well, Marco was sweet, and they enjoyed the movie. She didn't even notice that she pissed herself.

By the end of it, she had so much fun she forgot she was even wearing diapers and invited Marco back to her place as the rest of her family was out of town.

She laid herself on her bed, and Marco began to pull down her pants, revealing to her horror, the wet diaper.

To her happy surprise, Marco didn't seem at all bother by it, in fact, he seemed into it.

"Aww, did wittle baby Jackie have an accident?" Marco asked suggestively. "Daddy will make it all better."

He took her into her brother's room and began to change her as he did Star. But as he was cleaning the piss from her around her vagina, he went in and began fingering her.

"Daddy, that feels so good!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Coochie coochie coo," went Marco. Though a virgin, Marco took to the act of fornication like a fish to water, within minutes, Jackie had let out her lady spunk. "That's good get it all out, daddy will clean it up."

Again he wiped her crotch clean and put another pull-up on her. He carried her into the kitchen and prepared a bottle of juice in a sippy cup for her, and began to feed her as though she were an actual baby.

They played around for an hour or so, he read her stories from her brother's room, played around with his toys, and then Jackie shit herself.

Embarrassed, Marco reassured her it was okay and began to change her.

He could not believe how cute her butt was, even when covered in her own feces. He thoroughly cleaned out her cornhole, and began applying talcum powder.

"Oh my god," Jackie said, "I don't think my butt's ever been this clean."

Marco gazed deep into her ass and knew he couldn't control himself any longer. He pulled his pants down and shoved his long brown dick into her tight little ass.

Before she could say anything, Marco was deep inside her. Again he amazed her with a natural talent for copulating. Within minutes of thrusting hard into her now thoroughly clean posterior, the both of them had cum and were satisfied with their rather a kinky night.

"Marco, that was amazing!" Jackie exclaimed, "we should definitely do this again."

Marco's dream had become a reality, he was dating Jackie and had already lost his virginity to her. "Yeah, of course," he said, "I just need to go clean off."

Marco walked into the bathroom and was taken aback by what was in there waiting for him.

Sitting on the toilet, in ladies business wear was Star, wearing adult panties that were down at her feet as they are supposed to be.

"What's going on?" Marco asked.

"I'm a big kid now." Star responded, in an uncharacteristically flat and serious tone.

"So you learned to use the potty? Congratulations!" Marco said, raising his hand for a high-five."

"So how'd your night go?" Star asked.

"Oh really well, I really like Jackie, and..."

"Who are you talking too?" Jackie said walking out dressed like a baby.

"So, I guess you like it when SHE wears diapers," Star said angrily.

"It's not like that I swear!" Marco yelled, nervously, seeing the anger and disappointment in Star's face.

"Don't lie to me, Marco. You LOVE dominating her, you LOVE babying her. You know what, you can baby her forever!" Star raised her rattle-wand a pointed at Jackie, Marco was begging her not to whatever she planning, but Jackie just stared at her, bewildered by this turn of events.

Jackie was hit by Star's beam and fell to the ground. She began to drool and speak in gibberish.

"What did you do to her?" Marco asked.

"I made her into a baby. Isn't she a cute baby? Maybe we could raise her together!"

"I don't know, this is getting a little weird, a little wild."

"Why not?" Star said, approaching him with a psychotic grin. "You said I wasn't mature enough. I can use the potty and everything. But what do I see when I come to tell you? You're fucking a girl dressed like a baby, and you still reject me as an adult."

"B-bu-but"

"ADMIT IT, YOU JUST DON'T THINK I'M PRETTY!" Star yelled.

"I-it's not like that" Marco said. He wasn't entirely lying. It was never really the diapers that bothered him so much as her spoiled attitude, but he'd never tell her that.

"You shouldn't lie to people," Star said, "didn't your mother ever teach you that? Maybe you weren't raised right. Maybe you need another go at babyhood." Star raised her rattle-wand again and before Marco could protest he was hit with the same spell.

Star looked down at what she had done before her were adorable babies in the bodies of adorable teenagers.

She knew she could just leave them to their own devices, and felt that she was responsible for them now.

So she took Marco and Jackie back to her home world. Surely, the ultimate test that Star had reached adulthood would be to raise two babies?

There she raised them in the royal palace, she couldn't believe how happy she was, changing the diapers of the boy who had been changing her not even days earlier, and they were happy too, they couldn't remember what had happened to them. But what more could they want than to be raised as royalty by their loving new mommy?


End file.
